Life is All About His Love
by genuineme11
Summary: My Life will never be complete without Naruto Uzumaki.. Sakura said. Please read and review.. if you don't like the pairing then don't read.. i warned you there's alot of apiring inside.. flames are unacceptable please.. this is a NaruSaku fanfiction..


"_I can't call a life a "LIFE" without you"_

_by: genuineme11_

**Life is All About His Love!**

**Sakura's POV**

I lost to Ino. She's with Sasuke right now.

I never realized that the guy I ever loved will choose my bestfriend-used-to-be.

I think this called Karma.

Cause I am really selfish.

I chose a guy that never return my affection.

Over my bestfriend that taught me how to have a confidence.

I am now 22 years old.

Almost all of them are already taken.

**Sasuke's with Ino.**. We brought back Sasuke to Konoha when I was turning 17. He fought his brother and he defeated him, but he's badly injured. He's on 50/50. Ino was the one took good care of him cause I am on a mission with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. That time we're defeating other member of Akatsukis. And yeah, we defeated them. I think Sasuke developed his feeling to Ino that time. And both of them started hanging out. And I told Sasuke that I love him blah blah! But he said that he fell in love with Ino. After 2 years of dating they become together. And now they're together for 2 years and half.

**Lee's with TenTen..** I dumped Lee like a thousand times but he never gives up. Until I told him that I will never love him and if he really loves me.. Set me free.. So he set me free.. TenTen, like Lee she was broken hearted cause she admitted his feelings to Neji but Neji didn't accept her feelings. So both of them started to go out and try to help each other to move on. So they fell in love to one another.

**Shino's with Hana (Kiba's sister).**. Shino's always in Kiba's house. And he realizes that he really likes Hana. Kiba help him to his sister even though Hana is older than him like 4 years. But in love, age doesn't matter. He courted Hana for three months and Hana answer him. And they become together.

**Kiba's with Hinata..** Kiba likes Hinata long time ago but he never admit it because she like Naruto. Hinata realizes that Naruto doesn't like her. And she realizes that Naruto likes me not her. She's really sad but Kiba is there to comfort her. That's why she fell in love to him. And they become together.

**Shikamaru's with Temari..** Shikamaru always saying that Temari's a troublesome woman and stuff but the time goes by he fell in love to her. And ask her out. He courted her for like a lot of months. Temari is surely hard to get. I think Shikamaru courted her for like 2 years and 8 months. And then after that long time they become together. And they're already engaged a month ago. I know they've age gap as well.. But I repeat, age doesn't matter in love..

**Chouji's with Ayame (the daughter of Ichiraku's Owner)..** I know this relationship has an age gap as well. But I repeat age doesn't matter. Love is blind. He's always in Ichiraku eating ramen. And then he develops his feeling for Ayame and Ayame did the same. And then they become together.

**Neji's with Yeri (she's an OC).. **Neji became an ANBU. Actually Neji is the captain of an ANBU. Yeri is an ANBU as well, and then as the time passed by.. He fell in love to her and then. They become together. She's pretty. She has a long blond hair. Her hair is braid in two and her eyes is spring green. Her attitude is like Hinata's.. but not that shy like Hinata did. She's just quiet. She use water for her jutsu.. they're together for 6 months.

Naruto is the new Hokage.

Tsunade-sama retired a year ago.

We only see each other often.

Cause he got a lot of paper works to work on. He is really bussy.

I don't know if he still likes me..

I am kinda admit that I am mean to him.

Naruto is so handsome right now.

I don't know what I felt about him.

He got a lot of fan-girls as well.

Since he become a Hokage he became more popular.

Naruto is nice to everyone.

I have kinda weird feeling for him.

But I don't know if it's love.

In rookie nine plus team Gai, only both of us doesn't have a love life.

I wish we got a lot of time for each other.

I am very happy when I was with him.

Before I can feel that I like him but when Sasuke is back.

My feeling for Sasuke is back as well so I just ignored Naruto again.

And when Sasuke dumped me.

Naruto was always there for me.

He spent his time for me when he's not on a mission.

Until he became Hokage and doesn't spend time for me anymore.

But I understand him.

I went to his tower.

**AT THE HOKAGE'S TOWER**

I knocked.

"Can I come in??" I asked.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan, come in!" he greeted me with a smile.

"Morning, Hokage-sama!" I said

"What you want?" he questioned with smile

"I just want to visit you." I said to him nicely.

"We see each other vyer often, huh?" he said while looking to my eyes.

"Yeah.." I said sadly.

"Don't be sad, Sakura-chan." he said to me.

I just smiled.

"Do you missed me?" he inquired me.

"Of course, I do miss you! I miss your loud mouth!" I stated.

"Can you meet me here tomorrow night, 8pm?" he asked

"Of course, where and why?" I questioned,

"In the roof top, and you'll see why!" he said

"Okay. I think I need to go now. I have an obligation to do at the hospital and besides you got a lot of paper works to do." I said.

"Bye.. See yah tomorrow night!" he said

"..Bye" I said

**SECONDS, MINUTES, HOURS PASSED.**

Tonight, I need to meet Naruto, I don't will he say!

**AT THE HOSPITAL..**

I am with Ino this time cause we're healing some wounded ninjas.

I look at the clock it 5 minutes before the meeting time.

"Ino I think I need to go now..." I said

"Okay.. Leave it to me.. But why you're in a hurry?" Ino asked me.

"I need to meet the Hokage.. Bye.." I said

"Okay!! bye!!" Ino said

I went to the Hokage's Tower, I mean in the roof top..

**AT THE ROOF TOP..**

"You're late.." he said

"Sorrry!" I inquired!

There's a lot of stars that night!

I can see the whole Konoha.

I can see the people in Konoha that night walking around.

"What are we doing here?!" I asked.

"You'll find out!" he said

I am confused that time.

"ATTENTION, to all my villagers!" Naruto shouted to the crowd

the people stop what they are doing and listen to Hokage.

"People, I like you to meet the only woman in my heart. I love her since then!"

The crowd remained quiet and continue listening.

I am shocked.

He still love me.

Naruto kneeled

"Sakura-chan I knew you ever since.. My love for you never changed.. I love you so much.. Will you be my wife?" he inquired.

The crowd's watching.

"..yes.. I will be your wife.." I said.

My tears is cascading to my face.

He stand from kneeling..

And he kiss me..

The crowd's shouting and clapping..

We live happily together..

_"My life will never be complete without Naruto Uzumaki"_

**THE END**

**A/N: please people give a review. thank you, have a nice day!! God bless guys!! and sorry if some grammars are wrong!! and I don't own Naruto.. :)**

**by: genuineme11**


End file.
